July 2, 2015 Smackdown results
The July 2, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 30, 2015 at the Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Summary On Thursday night SmackDown, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose gave Seth Rollins and J&J Security a taste of justice, The Big Guy fed on The World's Strongest Man and Rusev publicly declared his intentions for Dolph Ziggler. On Thursday night SmackDown, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose gave Seth Rollins and J&J Security a taste of justice, The Big Guy fed on The World's Strongest Man and Rusev publicly declared his intentions for Dolph Ziggler. With WWE's Director of Operations Kane in Japan preparing for the historic live WWE Network special this Saturday Brock Lesnar: The Beast in the East LIVE from Tokyo, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion was left to relay his orders, which included two huge matches featuring Dean Ambrose against Bray Wyatt and The Big Dog battling The Architect. While questions as to whether Reigns would actually be on SmackDown remained unanswered, however, The Lunatic Fringe soon arrived, using a Kendo Stick to chase The Authority out of the ring. Bray Wyatt seemed right at home in “Ambrose’s Asylum,” delivering a frightening attack against The Lunatic Fringe. The unstable Ambrose fought gallantly, but after getting sadistically thrown into the barricade at ringside, the former Shield member was left ripe for the picking as The New Face of Fear hit Sister Abigail for the victory. Adam Rose and Rosa Mendes may have a blossoming romance, but they saw first-hand what was up when “King What’s Up” R-Truth nailed The Lie Detector on Rose for a huge SmackDown win. Jimmy Uso – who is sitting with the SmackDown announce team for the summer – described the match between Ryback and Mark Henry best when he said it was like watching two bulls inside the ring. In the end, it was The Big Guy who won this bullish encounter, making good on his promise by hoisting the 400-plus-pound World's Strongest Man onto his shoulders for Shell Shocked! Nikki Bella wasn't able to cheer her sister on from ringside since she was preparing for this Saturday's historic live WWE Network special in Tokyo, but “Team Bella’s” newest member, Alicia Fox, picked up the slack in her absence. Just as Naomi – who's ally, Tamina, also was in Japan – looked to be gaining momentum, the foxy Diva tripped her up, opening up the door for Brie Bella to hit a facebuster for the victory. The WWE Tag Team Champion Prime Time Players – who are set to defend their titles against The New Day at WWE Battleground – once again picked up an impressive victory in a hard-hitting tag team battle after Titus O’Neil delivered The Clash of Titus on Konnor. As Rusev held the microphone for her, Summer Rae delivered a backhanded apology for slapping Lana on Raw. The still hobbled Super Athlete then took his turn on the mic, declaring that he has a better woman now. The Bulgarian Brute wrapped things up – amid chants of “U-S-A,” “We want Lana” and “We want Ziggler” – by telling The Showoff he will know how it feels to lose everything. Seth Rollins clearly thought he was in line for an easy count-out victory over Roman Reigns, who was nowhere to be seen on SmackDown all evening. Unfortunately for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Big Dog arrived during J&J Security's 10-count, ready for a fight. Despite still feeling the effects of Bray Wyatt's attack on Raw, the powerhouse Reigns looked to be on the verge of delivering a Superman Punch before J&J Security interrupted the contest. Jaime Noble, Joey Mercury and The Architect proceeded to inflict a 3-on-1 attack on a fallen Reigns before Dean Ambrose arrived to help clear house with his trusty Kendo stick. The titleholder eventually fled into the WWE Universe along with Noble, but Mercury wasn't so lucky. The Lunatic Fringe and his WWE “brother” proceeded to knock the Apple Watch right off the wrist of the security “expert” with some Kendo stick strikes and a huge Superman Punch/Spear combo. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose *R-Truth defeated Adam Rose (w/ Rosa Mendes) *Ryback defeated Mark Henry *Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Naomi *The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) *Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Reigns confronts Rollins 7-2-15 SD 1.jpg 7-2-15 SD 2.jpg 7-2-15 SD 3.jpg 7-2-15 SD 4.jpg 7-2-15 SD 5.jpg 7-2-15 SD 6.jpg Bray Wyatt vs. Dean Ambrose 7-2-15 SD 7.jpg 7-2-15 SD 8.jpg 7-2-15 SD 9.jpg 7-2-15 SD 10.jpg 7-2-15 SD 11.jpg 7-2-15 SD 12.jpg R-Truth vs. Adam Rose 7-2-15 SD 13.jpg 7-2-15 SD 14.jpg 7-2-15 SD 15.jpg 7-2-15 SD 16.jpg 7-2-15 SD 17.jpg 7-2-15 SD 18.jpg Ryback vs. Mark Henry 7-2-15 SD 19.jpg 7-2-15 SD 20.jpg 7-2-15 SD 21.jpg 7-2-15 SD 22.jpg 7-2-15 SD 23.jpg 7-2-15 SD 24.jpg Brie Bella vs. Naomi 7-2-15 SD 25.jpg 7-2-15 SD 26.jpg 7-2-15 SD 27.jpg 7-2-15 SD 28.jpg 7-2-15 SD 29.jpg 7-2-15 SD 30.jpg The Prime Time Players vs. The Ascension 7-2-15 SD 31.jpg 7-2-15 SD 32.jpg 7-2-15 SD 33.jpg 7-2-15 SD 34.jpg 7-2-15 SD 35.jpg 7-2-15 SD 36.jpg Rusev vows to crush Ziggler 7-2-15 SD 37.jpg 7-2-15 SD 38.jpg 7-2-15 SD 39.jpg 7-2-15 SD 40.jpg 7-2-15 SD 41.jpg 7-2-15 SD 42.jpg Roman Reigns vs. Seth Rollins 7-2-15 SD 43.jpg 7-2-15 SD 44.jpg 7-2-15 SD 45.jpg 7-2-15 SD 46.jpg 7-2-15 SD 47.jpg 7-2-15 SD 48.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #828 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #828 at WWE.com * #828 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events